


Evidence

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: But she prefers the ones she can readily see and, when it comes to lovers, ones she can touch.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, day 23, scars.

To Crowe, scars are important. To be one unscarred in the world she inhabits is to be difficult to trust for lack of evidence for willingness to do what’s hard, to get hurt, or know what it is to hurt. They may be invisible but she will find them.

But she prefers the ones she can readily see and, when it comes to lovers, ones she can touch. 

Gladio is no different. He wears his commitment to his duty as dark slashes through his tan skin. She thinks him rather foolhardy for just taking the blows that caused them. But all the same, she loves this part of him, trails her fingers over them as she straddles his lap and pushes him down to pin him to the bed.

He loves when she does this, growls and captures her wrist, kissing the same fingertips as her own mouth moves to where they had just been. She kisses the ridges of flesh, swipes her tongue along their lines before she moves farther south, as they undo each other’s clothes, revealing each other’s scars, the familiar and the new marks and slashes littering the plains of their bodies from training, from combat, from other truths of their respective existences. They don’t often speak of these things. But they’re both aware how each is studying the other.


End file.
